


Hauntings

by Macx



Series: The Magician: Missing Scenes [5]
Category: The Magician
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>episode tag to Flight of Prosperity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hauntings

  
Ace Cooper stopped in front of the large iron gates, his gaze travelling up the driveway to the mansion at the far end. Everything was silent. The sun shone brightly from the almost cloudless sky, and some birds lazily drifted through the air. All was so peaceful.  
Outside anyway.  
Three days had passed. Three days of doing some interviews to satisfiy the press and public. Three days of easing the pain from both the physical and mental wounds. Three days of wondering what was happening behind those walls.  
Ace sighed.  
He didn't have to ring. He knew he wouldn't be allowed in, so he fell back on his talent as a magician. He called upon a spell and stepped forward, the metal gate no obstacle for him. He simple passed through.  
Walking past the trees and bushes, Ace made his way up to the house. Using his magic once more, he entered, aware that he was actually trespassing, but Mona wouldn't let him in otherwise. Still, she wasn't here either. With a frown, Ace walked to the massive glass front and gazed into the garden below -- and discovered Mona. She was sitting next to the reflecting pool.  
He left the house and walked around the back to the large garden. He didn't try to hide and it was no surprise that Mona had heard him approach.  
"You shouldn't have come."  
Ace winced as he heard the almost dead tone of her voice. Mona never met his eyes, just looking into the reflecting pool. She had drawn her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her hair, normally falling openly over her shoulders, was bound back loosely into a pony tail, some strands hanging out of the bonds. She was dressed in a chequered blouse and pants, an unusual look for her, but not one he hadn't seen before either.  
"Mona, we need to talk," he said gently, coming closer.  
"There is nothing to talk about."  
Ace stopped, the cape swishing soundlessly around him. "There is."  
She raised her eyes briefly, meeting the expressive gray eyes of the magician, then resumed her distant gazing. "What do you want to talk about, Ace?" Mona asked harshly. "How you bailed me out? How you used your connections and influence so I wouldn't end up in jail?"  
Ace was stunned for a moment. "I didn't use my influence for anything, Mona. I haven't talked to Vega since I gave him my statement."  
"And that statement reads that I was used and didn't actively take part in the kidnapping,"

Mona snorted. "Why do you protect me? Why? You know I stole the wavelength distortion chip!"  
"I didn't state any such thing, Mona," Ace told her firmly.  
"So why do I still run free?"  
A dark look briefly crossed Ace's features. "Because your father called Captain Friedrichs and told him you were forced into this deal. And you were," he added calmly. "You didn't do it willingly. The statement is correct."  
"Stop excusing my actions!" Mona suddenly yelled, tears brimming in her eyes. "You were beaten and nearly died because of me!"  
Ace briefly closed his eyes, only too aware of that. The bruised back of his head wasn't too bad, but he had suffered from burns and cuts, and they were still quite painful. Most were hidden under his clothes, but some were visible in his face and on his neck.  
"I didn't die," he told her gently. "What you did, you did for your father, Mona. I read the report. I know Blade threatened to kill Blackjack. I understand."  
She shook her head. "No...."  
"Mona... please..."  
"Just stop seeing me as the innocent, Ace!" she cried. "I'm not! I tried to forget my past, but it caught up with me, and it made me fall!"  
Ace slowly sat down next to her, giving Mona the necessary distance just in case. "You didn't fall," he said firmly. "You didn't do this out of maliciousness or fun."  
She swallowed reflexively. "I nearly got you killed," Mona whispered.  
He reached out and carefully touched her arm. Mona flinched, but she thankfully didn't pull away. "Blade was the one who attacked me in the Express."  
"After I let her in!"  
"She threatened you."  
Mona shook her head again, silently staring at the reflecting pool.  
"And you didn't try to blow me up, like Bodycount," Ace added.  
Mona squeezed her eyes shut, trembling. "I wasn't strong enough. I was so afraid. I just did what they asked of me, never resisting. Vega should have arrested me as well."  
"No. He knows you were forced to this."  
"How can he assume? How can you assume? Blade was right when she said I'm coming after my father...." Mona inhaled deeply. "I am Blackjack's daughter and my past is as tainted as his."  
Ace suppressed a shiver. He knew Mona had been in his gang as well, he knew she had had contact with Blade and Bodycount, but he had always tried to pull her out. He had loved Mona back then and still loved her. Blade had always mocked their love, had actively worked against Ace and pulled Mona closer to her. In the end, neither had won.  
"You are Jack Malone's daughter," Ace now relented. "And your past..... is not unlike mine, but you are not a born criminal, Mona. Neither am I. Vega knows it."  
Mona buried her head in her arms, some strands falling into her face. A sob rippled through her body, painful and raw, and Ace felt something inside of him twist. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and Mona fell against him, not even resisting. Ace drew her close, the cape sliding over her, hiding her from the world, and Mona clung to him. Tears flowed freely as she cried out her pain. He buried his head in her hair, letting her ride it out.

Mona felt the warmth of Ace's body under her hands, was aware of the heavy, silky weight of the cape drawn around her shoulders, and the dam broke completely. All the pain flowed out of her, all the self-recrimination, and she couldn't stop crying. Hands gently massaged her neck, loosening tight muscles. She lost herself in these motions, in the strength they purveyed, part of her still crying miserably.  
She had hurt the man she loved, the man who trusted her, the one she had tried to hate for so long and had always failed. Their relationship had grown again in the last months and she had enjoyed every minute with Ace, but now.... How could he still look at her? How could she still meet his eyes? She had betrayed his trust. If Blade had used her gun to shoot instead of beating him unconscious.... A tremor raced through her. The hands responded, hugging her close to the warmth and power she felt under her palms.  
She didn't deserve it.  
Mona screwed her eyes shut, wishing she could just disappear, but that was impossible. Ace would follow her, wherever she went.  
A kiss was placed into her hair and she shivered.  
Love.  
He still loved her.  
Why? After all she had done! Cosmo had nearly been killed because of her as well!  
"Mona?"  
The voice raised goose bumps; gentle, caring, calm..... Ace. What made him so incredibly attractive for her? Granted, he was handsome, a powerful, intimidating presence to be around, but something else was between them, and it could not be explained in mere words. It had been there since the first day they had met, and it had stayed. No amount of grief or hatred had been able to purge it.  
Ace gently rubbed her back and she buried deeper into the safe confines of the cape.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered into the fabric.  
"There is nothing you have to apologize for," he told her.  
She heard his regular heartbeat, felt the strong chest expand when he breathed, and she wished time could stop. Just stop. Now. She didn't want to face reality ever again.  
"What happened was beyond your control."  
"No....."  
Another hug and a warm breath over one cheek. A butterfly kiss followed. "It was. You have to accept it. If you hadn't acted as you had, many more would have died; including your father."  
Why did he tell her that? Why did he care what happened to the man who had tried to kill him so many times?  
Because that was Ace. He loved her and he knew if her father was hurt or worse, Mona would suffer. He had accepted that Blackjack would always be between them, keeping them apart, though the way they had grown together had long since mocked every of her father's attempts to separate them. Jack had been positively furious when she had placed herself in front of Ace, making him choose between killing an old enemy and losing his daughter, or keeping Mona and letting Ace go. He was still sulking.  
Her actions had been almost unconscious back then, stepping in front of Ace, defying her father.  
Love....  
"Why did you push me out?" she suddenly asked, a question that had been burning on her mind ever since.  
Mona had been ready to help Ace land the Prosperity, but he had denied her this redemption. She remembered the windows bursting on their own account and then she, Vega and the captain of the Prosperity had been sucked out of the bridge. First she had not understood how, then she had replayed the moment in her mind -- and had realized Ace had magically detonated the glass.  
"It was too dangerous," the magician replied. "You could have died."  
Mona raised her head, looking into the sharply defined face, took in the warm, gray eyes, and her gaze came to rest on the healing burns and cuts. "So could you," she replied.  
Ace smiled and pushed some strands out of her face. "I'm hard to get rid of, Mona." The smile faltered and was replaced by a serious expression. "I appreciate your offer, still do, but I was barely able to get out myself. If you would have stayed....."  
"It would have been the right thing!"  
"No," he breathed, shaking his head. "Losing your life would not have changed what happened." He cupped her face with one hand. "I'll never stand by and see you die if I can help it. I love you too much."  
The confession sent a shiver through her, her stomach contracting, her heart missing a beat. "But you were ready to sacrifice yourself," she argued weakly.  
Ace shook his head again. "I'm a magician, Mona. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."  
Mona searched his eyes and found nothing but honest worry there.  
"How can you still say that you love me?" she asked. "I betrayed you and your trust in me."  
Ace smiled slightly. "Because I know you, Mona. I know what you did was not a malicious act. You did it to keep your father from harm."  
"And if Blade had killed you?" she argued angrily.  
"She didn't."  
Mona opened her mouth again, but he silenced her with a finger on her lips.  
"She didn't," Ace repeated. "Everything else is pure speculation. It's over."  
Tremors raced through her again and she hated him for the absolution he gave, but a small part of her blossomed warmly.  
"Let's go inside," Ace said suddenly. "You are cold."  
She hadn't noticed, but even the cape was not enough to chase away the chill of the approaching dusk. Ace easily got to his feet, pulling her with him. She wanted to detach herself, but suddenly found herself scooped up, wrapped in the silky darkness of the cloak, and in Ace's arms. Mona wanted to protest, but she didn't find the strength to. She simply leaned against him as he carried her inside.

Ace busied himself in Mona's kitchen, heating water and searching for some tea. Coffee was not what she needed right now. He watched the clear, hot water turn dark as the tea bag's contents spread. For a moment, he allowed himself to relax, shoulders slumping slightly, eyes closed. All the little aching pains from the numerous cuts and burns rose to the surface, and he suppressed a sigh. Now a new aching pain had joined those existing already, an aching to help Mona get past her own agony. He straightened. Ace took the two cups and went back into the living room.  
The large windows were covered by blinds, plunging most of the large room into twilight. Mona was curled up on the couch, wrapped tightly in his cape. His heart clenched at the sight and he sat down next to her, holding the cup of steaming liquid out. Mona snaked a hand out from under the cape and smiled thankfully.  
He watched her sip the tea, taking in her pale complexion, her still tense shoulders. Ace wanted her to stop blaming herself for something beyond her control, he wanted her to forget, but he knew it was impossible. Mona leaned back into the pillows, the cape rustling slightly.  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"For everything," Mona added. "For caring."  
"You don't have to thank me for caring."  
She shook her head. "I want to." She turned the mug in her hands. "You are the only one who does."  
Now Ace shook his head. "That's not true."  
"You think my father cares? The whole thing is wrapped up and over for him. No police record, no one threatening his daughter, that's it. The end." Her fingers clenched around the mug. "No one cares."  
Ace touched her hands, gently wrapping his larger ones around hers. "I care, and your father does too. He just can't show it." It took a lot to say that. Ace and Blackjack were enemies.  
Mona started to tremble again. "Why did it have to come back?" she asked desperately. "I have a new life! It's over! All is over and still it came back!"  
Ace carefully took the mug and put it on the table. "Mona..... It's a past you have to live with. I have to live with mine. I know it hurts. It hurts me every day and it will come back again and again and again. You have to face it whenever it comes...."  
"I don't want to anymore, Ace. It's over! The past!" she insisted.  
Ace caught her chin and gently turned her to face him. "I know," he repeated softly. "Only too well. You cannot be sure it will never come back, but when it does, I'm here to help you, Mona. You can always come to me."  
Her eyes held his and Ace refused to look away.  
"Thanks," she whispered again, dropping her eyes.  
He pulled her against him, arms wrapping around the cloak-covered body. Mona surrendered and fell against him. They sat in silence, Mona just staring at nothing, eyes distant, a faraway expression in her face. He rubbed her arms and she snuggled closer to him, the shivers fading slowly.  
"Please don't leave," she suddenly said.  
"I won't," Ace promised. "Never," he whispered into her hair.

She didn't deserve it. Mona knew she didn't, but she had Ace's unlimited trust and unquesting love. He didn't want much in return. Only her acceptance in return. She had hurt him so often through her words and actions, had even forced him to help her father once. She mentally cried at the memories. She had knowingly hurt him by making him actively recall the events from fifteen years ago. Later, Mona had realized just what she had done, but it had been too late.  
Pure defense.  
Now... today.... she was ashamed of herself.  
Still, Ace loved her.  
She didn't deserve him.  
Mona felt so tired, mentally worn. Ace's warmth lulled her into sleep, but she fought it. He would stay. If needed, the whole night. No secondary thoughts, no intentions, just because she had asked him to.  
Their past was so much the same, but she had always denied her own memories, her own involvement in her father's gang. Now this memory had reared its ugly head and she had cowered. Ace didn't cower. He faced it all, had always faced it all, and he had survived. Again and again.  
"How do you do it?" she asked. "How do you face it all?"  
Ace was silent for a moment. "I don't. Not really. I let it happen and then I try not to drown in the past."  
Mona sighed. He hugged her close and she rested her head against his chest. It felt so good, so safe.... so normal.  
And it was how they spent the evening. The sun set, the light in the living room slowly dimming until it was almost dark. Mona didn't want to move, afraid to destroy the mood. Ace shifted slightly, his arms still around her, gently kissing her cheek.  
"Hungry?" he asked softly.  
Mona thought about it and her stomach answered with an empty feeling. "A bit," she told him. "But... I don't want to go out." The last was more of a pleading.  
Ace chuckled and the vibration went through her. "I can try to whip something up."  
Now Mona had to laugh softly. "I remember Cosmo's warning...."  
He snorted. "No appreciation for my culinary skills."  
"I think he said something about burned chicken....."  
Ace sighed theatrically. "We could order out...?"  
Mona turned and looked at him, smiling in the dim light. "Sounds good."  
He rose slowly, Mona shifting into the warm cushions, still wrapped in the silky cloak. It felt so good. Ace dialed out to one of the order out services and placed an order.  
"About thirty minutes," he told her as he returned.  
Mona nodded and he settled down next to her. She automatically leaned into him again, Ace wrapping his arms around her. It felt so good, so incredibly good, to have him here. When alone at night, she dreamed of Ace being with her, of holding her, even though she knew it would never be. They couldn't live together like a normal couple. A lot spoke against it.  
But in the here and now..... he was here. He loved her. She didn't deserve his love after all she had done to him in the past, but he gave it freely and always.  
"Love you," she whispered.  
Ace kissed her head. "I love you too."  
It would need more for her world to be right again, but a large constant in her life was still there, would always be there. Ace.  
Thank you, she thought. For everything.


End file.
